Léonie Black, l'entrée à Poudlard
by Bellatrix-Forgive
Summary: Aucune vie n'a jamais été parfaite, Léonie le savait. Quand elle commence à vivre celle dont elle avait rêvé, elle commençait pourtant à le croire. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Parce que oui, sa vie n'était peut-être pas parfaite, mais elle avait beaucoup moins d'ennuis avant de rentrer à Poudlard.
1. Cher journal

« Cher journal,

Te souviens-tu du secret que je t'ai confié la première fois que je t'ai ouvert ? C'était il y a déjà un an ! Et sans même avoir besoin de revenir aux premières pages, je me souviens de la manière que j'ai utilisée pour me présenter à toi. Quand j'y repense, je te racontais déjà les plus infimes détails de ma vie. Tu sais, ces choses que nous ne disons généralement pas quand on se présente à quelqu'un. Mais avec toi, c'est différent : tu es un objet et de ce fait, tu n'es pas doué de parole. Tu es utile, c'est sûr, on peut tout confier, de ses plus grosses bêtises à ses folies en passant même par ses rêves... D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu te souviens des rêves que je t'ai confiés ? Je t'avais confié que le plus grand d'entre eux était d'être une sorcière, une personne venant d'un monde magique. C'est à cet-instant que j'ai été soulagée que tu ne sois qu'un carnet. Un être humain se serait moqué et m'aurait opposé que les rêves ne se concrétisent jamais. C'est pourquoi je te propose d'imaginer. Oui, imagine que ce ne soit pas un rêve, mais mon plus grand souhait. Je te l'accorde, il est légèrement fou, mais supposons qu'il soit réalisable. Que les sorciers existent vraiment, que des écoles de magie aient été créées pour eux et que ceux qui n'appartiennent pas à leur communauté ne puissent pas les voir. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu comprennes, je vais donc t'expliquer. Reprenons du début et prétendons que je n'ai encore jamais noirci la moindre de tes pages.

Je m'appelle Léonie Black et j'ai 11 ans. Je suis Française, du moins, c'est le pays dans lequel j'ai grandi. J'ai ensuite été adoptée par un couple de la même origine que moi. Je ne suis pas particulièrement triste de n'avoir jamais connu mes parents biologiques. Au contraire, je m'estime heureuse d'avoir une famille aimante, et ce, bien que j'appelle mes parents par leurs prénoms. Bien que je sois dans un autre établissement qu'eux –j'ai en effet sauté une classe en maternelle- j'ai également des amis en or. D'ailleurs, ceci dit : j'adore le collège ! Et puis, je t'avouerais qu'il n'y a pas que lui qui me plaise là-bas... Mais là n'est pas la question.

Te rends-tu compte ? Je t'ai dit que je reprenais du début et pourtant, il y a tout de même des choses que je te cache. Avant, je te les aurais confiées, mais après la découverte que j'ai faite hier matin, j'ai peur que quelqu'un puisse deviner ce que j'écris. Bref, je sens que je m'égare... En plus je n'ai plus beaucoup d'encre...

J'ai toujours voulu être différente des autres, que ce soit d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je me rappelle de ces vies que nous nous inventions avec mes meilleurs amis. Elles se déroulaient toujours dans des mondes magiques. Nous nous imaginions cohabiter avec des créatures peu communes, évoluer dans un cadre de vie différent, dans une vie différente. Et au fond de moi, dans ces moments-là, j'avais toujours souhaité que ce soit vrai.

Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Maintenant, je ne rêve plus, je souhaite. Et que je sache, un souhait peut se réaliser. Je pense néanmoins qu'il faut de la chance. Selon moi, il ne suffit pas de supplier tous les soirs je-ne-sais-qui pour qu'il se réalise. Moi, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Et pourtant, ce souhait qui était autrefois rêve, s'est bel et bien réalisé.

Hier matin, alors que je venais à peine de finir de m'habiller pour aller en cours, nous avons entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. C'est assez inhabituel. Déjà qu'en général, peu de gens viennent chez nous le week-end, alors en semaine, c'est encore plus rare. Hors, hier, nous étions vendredi. Andrew a ouvert la porte. J'ai supposé que cette personne avait confondu aujourd'hui et Samedi. Quand je l'ai vue dans l'encadrement de la porte, je l'ai trouvée bizarre. Oui, c'est comme ça que je qualifierais cet homme qui est venu. Ou plutôt : que je qualifiais. Parce qu'à y repenser, je ne suis pas si différente de lui. Suzie et Andrew l'ont invité à entrer, et il ne s'est pas fait prier. Nous nous sommes ensuite tous réunis dans la cuisine pour nous asseoir. Tous sauf l'inconnu, qui a préféré rester debout.

Je ne l'ai pas trouvé bizarre en raison de son apparence, il faut même avouer qu'il était quelconque : un visage rond, des cheveux bruns, assez grand… Non, c'est la façon qu'il avait de nous regarder, sa présence et son aura qui étaient bizarres. Il s'est présenté sous le nom de Londubat et nous a indiqué être professeur de Botanique dans une école de sorcellerie écossaise appelée Poudlard. J'ai été choquée. A un tel point que j'ai dû en faire une tête de poisson ! Je me suis tournée vers mes parents. Ils arboraient à peu de choses près, la même tête que moi. Andrew a commencé à croire à un canular et a donc congédié le professeur Londubat. Mais contre toute attente, ce dernier a refusé. Mieux ! Pour nous prouver sa bonne foi, il a sorti un bâton de sa poche en prétendant que c'était une baguette magique ! Quand j'ai ri, il a tourné sa tête vers moi :

« Regarde bien, toi aussi tu sauras faire ça un jour. »

Il a effectué un mouvement de baguette et lorsqu'un des verres qui se trouvait dans l'égouttoir est venu jusqu'à lui, nous avons été forcés de le croire.

Et voilà ! Il nous ensuite informé que j'étais à son instar, une sorcière et que depuis ma naissance, j'étais inscrite dans cette grande école pour laquelle il travaillait. Curieuse, je lui ai demandé qui m'y avait inscrite et il m'a répondu que c'était un système automatique. Il a alors entrepris de nous expliquer le fonctionnement du monde magique, nous parlant du Chemin de Traverse et des magasins qui le bordait. Ça lui a pris une bonne demi-heure, et du coup, je suis arrivée en retard en cours. Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas été refusée puisque c'était la première fois que ça arrivait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne retournerai pas dans mon collège l'an prochain et je devrais donc quitter mes amis. J'espère juste que les sorciers ne sont pas trop... différents. Comme ça, ce ne sera pas trop difficile de faire connaissance. Enfin ! Je pourrai le vérifier par moi-même demain puisque le professeur Londubat revient pour m'emmener sur le chemin de Traverse.

En ce qui te concerne, je pense que je vais t'emmener avec moi à Poudlard. Comme ça, je ne me sentirais pas trop seule au début.

Par contre, je ne sais pas si j'aurai toujours le temps de te confier mes secrets… Ne te fais pas trop de mouron pour autant, il est tout simplement impossible de t'oublier ! »


	2. Au revoir

Léonie referma son journal. Suzie le lui avait acheté l'année précédente, répétant qu'elle était trop renfermée. La couverture du carnet était rouge sombre ainsi qu'un ruban noir permettant de le fermer. Léonie lui confiait tout. Chaque jour depuis qu'elle l'avait eu, elle prenait soin d'y détailler sa journée et ses impressions, les bonnes comme les mauvaises. Mais à présent, elle se demandait sérieusement si cela servait à quelque chose. Après tout, ce journal ne pouvait pas lui répondre, et écrire toutes ses pensées ne l'avançait à rien.

Elle haussa les épaules, et rangea le cahier dans le tiroir de sa commode. Avec ennui, elle examina les murs de sa chambre. Quelques posters y étaient accrochés ça et là, un bazar incroyable régnait sur son bureau, et les vêtements à l'intérieur de son armoire, grande ouverte, étaient entassés et dépliés. Léonie secoua la tête en souriant. Suzie n'était pas encore passée dans sa chambre, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Dès qu'elle verrait le désordre, elle la sermonnerait, comme d'habitude. Léonie avait beau être une fillette bien élevée ayant de bonnes notes, elle était incapable de garder sa chambre rangée plus de quelques jours.

Soupirant, elle prit la lettre que le professeur Londubat lui avait apportée la veille. Elle ne croyait toujours pas sa chance. Elle l'avait relue à maintes reprises et pourtant, il lui semblait toujours qu'elle rêvait. Malgré tout, elle se refusait à se pincer pour vérifier qu'elle était bien éveillée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui indiquait dix-neuf heures. Son ventre gargouilla, signe qu'elle avait faim. Elle descendit alors pour demander à sa mère dans combien de temps le repas serait prêt. En arrivant dans le couloir, elle put sentir une bonne odeur sortir de la cuisine. Elle accéléra le pas pour voir sa mère préparer à manger.

– On mange quand ?

– Quand Andrew sera rentré, répondit sa mère.

– C'est long ! Se plaignit Léonie.

– Pour passer le temps, tu n'as qu'à mettre la table.

Léonie ronchonna. Elle avait très bien compris que ce n'était pas une proposition, et qu'elle ferait mieux d'obéir si elle ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes. Elle prit les assiettes du placard en hauteur, et sourit en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle remarqua que les couverts étaient déjà sortis, n'attendant qu'à être placés. Lorsqu'elle les empoigna, un juron lui échappa : elle s'était piquée avec un couteau qui n'était pas dans le même sens que les autres.

– Excuse-moi ? Fit sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

– Désolée...

Elle finit d'installer le couvert en silence, en faisant bien attention de ne plus se faire mal, ni de dire un mot déplacé. Si ses parents étaient plus que tolérants sur beaucoup de choses, ça ne s'appliquait pas au langage.

Une fois qu'elle eût fini, elle décida de sortir devant la maison afin de prendre un peu l'air. Elle aimait bien profiter du ciel l'été, quand il faisait encore jour même après le dîner. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se balader un peu dans la rue, sans toutefois aller trop loin, mais elle savait qu'à cette heure-ci, on ne l'autoriserait jamais. Léonie avança vers le muret qui délimitait le terrain, sauta dessus et s'assit. Ça non plus, elle n'avait pas le droit, mais il était clair que Suzie était trop occupée pour la surveiller.

Elle songea tristement que dans deux mois seulement, elle partirait loin de la ville où elle avait grandi, pour n'y revenir qu'en période de vacances. Cette perspective l'effraya un peu. En plus, elle ne parlait pas anglais ! Pas correctement, en tout cas, car elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de tenir une conversation dans cette langue. Elle se mit à rire toute seule en imaginant toutes les fautes qu'elle pourrait faire et combien ça amuserait ses futurs camarades.

Elle sursauta soudain en sentant que quelqu'un lui tapotait le dos. Elle se retourna vivement et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était qu'une de ses amies.

– Lys ! Tu m'as fait peur, s'exclama Léonie, le cœur battant encore à tout rompre.

– Pardon, répondit la dénommée Lys. Je voulais venir te voir plus tôt dans la journée, mais je n'ai pas pu... Alors j'ai décidé de passer te voir rapidement avant de rentrer.

– Pourquoi ? Demanda Léonie en regardant son amie avec surprise.

La lumière orangée du soleil se reflétait sur la chevelure de Lys, et lui donnait un aspect flamboyant. Léonie savait bien que Lys n'aimait pas sa couleur de cheveux, mais elle trouvait que ce détail plus ses tâches de rousseur la rendait très jolie. Lys sembla réfléchir à quels mots utiliser, puis reprit la parole.

– Je pars en vacances demain chez mes grands-parents. J'y reste tout le mois de Juillet et ensuite, je me rends directement en Egypte pour les trois premières semaines d'Août. Ca m'étonnerait qu'on ait le temps de se voir, et comme tu t'en vas dans ce pensionnat…

En effet, Léonie avait prétendu poursuivre sa scolarité dans un pensionnat qui aurait séduit ses parents. L'excuse était bancale, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait un peu Léonie. Ses amis avaient pourtant acceptés son excuse sans protester. Léonie, revenue à l'instant présent, grimaça en comprenant où Lys voulait en venir. Elles ne se reverraient certainement pas avant de longs mois, et elle était venue lui dire au revoir.

– Ah... Je suppose que je dois te souhaiter de bonnes vacances alors, fit Léonie avec un sourire amer. Et une bonne rentrée aussi.

– Moi aussi ! Tu vas me manquer !

– Tu vas me manquer aussi ! Je vous donnerai de mes nouvelles grâce à Suzie et Andrew, assura Léonie. Mais j'espère en avoir de vous en retour !

– Comme si tu devais en douter !

Elles rirent, puis se dirent au revoir. Léonie n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait si difficile de quitter l'une de ses meilleurs amie, et se demanda si l'effet serait identique avec Peter et Mia.

Elle laissa à nouveau de côté ses pensées lorsqu'elle aperçut la voiture de son père se garer dans la cour. Elle rentra à l'intérieur et peu après, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle reprit tout à coup conscience de son estomac qui criait famine. Heureusement pour elle, ses parents et elle se mirent à table dès qu'Andrew eut posé ses affaires.

Il raconta sa journée, expliquant comment le nombre de clients se multipliaient au fur et à mesure que la période de vacances arrivait. Léonie en profita pour faire savoir que Lys partait en vacances une semaine avant la fin des cours, comme chaque année. Ils bavardèrent tous les trois de tous et de rien, chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée.

Léonie songea que c'était probablement pour profiter de ces instants passés ensemble avant la rentrée. Quand le premier septembre arriverait, cela n'arriverait plus aussi souvent.C'était dommage parce que Léonie appréciait que l'on s'intéresse au portrait que leur famille donnait. Ils étaient en effet différents en tout point. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs d'un noir profond. Ils étaient bouclés naturellement mais Léonie les lissaient souvent, agacée par les nœuds. Sa peau claire contrastait avec sa chevelure et la couleur violette de ses yeux l'agaçaient. Elle avait toujours voulu avoir les mêmes que ceux de l'héroïne d'un des livres qu'elle avait lu. Ils étaient d'un vert ordinaire.

Suzie était une femme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux blonds vénitiens coupés en carré plongeant. Elle portait des lunettes simples qui encadraient ses yeux marron clairs. Andrew, quant à lui, était grand, avait la peau bronzée et des cheveux châtains clairs ondulés.

Léonie espéra qu'elle pourrait emmener une photo d'eux avec elle.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de dîner, ils débarrassèrent et s'installèrent devant la télévision. Léonie ne resta pas longtemps, devant aller se coucher pour ne pas être trop fatiguée le lendemain. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à ses parents, les embrassa puis monta se coucher.


End file.
